


Five Times Kuroo Used a Grapefruit

by FleetingKisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (a condom isn't used during the blowjob but it should be irl!), (practise safe sex), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Use of Grapefruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingKisses/pseuds/FleetingKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma stumbles across an article of curiousity and Kuroo can't help but be enticed. Five Times Fic where Kuroo uses a grapefruit, of which one time he helps someone else do it.</p><p>Based on this article here: <a href="http://www.bustle.com/articles/32156-does-the-grapefruit-blowjob-technique-work-i-tried-it-and-the-verdict-is">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kuroo Used a Grapefruit

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first five times fic, and I honestly think I did it wrong hahaha! Naturally, the first time writing a Kuroo fic would be one where he's getting off with everybody. Also, this turned out twice as long as I projected...I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, also [find on tumblr](http://fleetingkisses.tumblr.com/post/102851724821/five-times-kuroo-used-a-grapefruit)!

**-1. Kenma-**

 

"Hey, Kuro," Kenma spoke, rousing Kuroo's attention. Kuroo looked over more than curiously, to see a small quirk to Kenma's lips.

 

"What is it…?" Kuroo asked, not moving from the layout futon but not looking back to his sports magazine either. He saw Kenma's little golden eyes moving along in small lines then snapping back to start again, like a typewriter.

 

"An article," was all that Kenma said, as if it were enough of an explanation. Kuroo got up and walked over any ways, sitting behind Kenma and looking over his shoulder. As he skimmed the article from Kenma's tiny phone screen, he mumbled words here and there to himself.

 

"Blowjob technique…something-something sexpert…cut off the top and bottom of…a grapefruit??" Kuroo spoke that last word with surprise and, truth be told, his interest was more than piqued. "Does it really work?" He asked as Kenma began scrolling around too fast for his eyes to keep up with.

 

"According to the author…" Kenma began, trailing off as he moved between browser tabs and typed, "It does." Now, from being friends for so long coupled with Kenma's keen ability to intuit solutions, the silence that plateaued afterwards had him stop and look up into the distance as he realised something.

 

"You want to," Kenma said and looked back, to see Kuroo's devious eyes flicker from the space around Kenma's phone to Kenma himself. A smile threatened to grace Kuroo's face but his effort was valiant in trying to restrain it, so all Kenma could do was let out a breath.

 

"Well, then, go buy a grapefruit," Kenma said and returned to his phone, Kuroo hyping out a 'yeah!' as he hopped to his feet and threw triumphant fists in the air. As he left the room, no one in the training camp suspected a thing as his transition from a giddy boy to a slick deviant was seamless - not even his own teammates.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"I suppose we should do this in the…-" Kenma started to speak when he heard Kuroo come back into the Nekoma room, but his words got caught up by the sight of Kuroo holding a whole bag of grapefruit. "We're not gonna…use all of those, are we…!"

 

"No, no, they were just on sale!" Kuroo waved his hand as he made his way to the small shelves to put the other five grapefruit away, leaving one out to find a knife. "Unless you want to," Kuroo's sharp eyes shot a spark or two at Kenma, but Kenma shut his eyes in exasperation.

 

"No," He said as he powered off his phone and stuck it in the pillow case of his designated futon.

 

"As you were saying," Kuroo said mildly as he took out a cutting board and indeed readied the grapefruit.

 

"I suppose we should do this in a bathroom or something, since the article said it'd be messy…" Kenma rose and made sure his things were in order before he took off his hoodie. It was his favourite, no grapefruit juice or even any other juices for that matter were getting on this.

 

"Right, well, I'm ready," Kuroo announced and his expectant, smug grin gave all sorts of meanings to what he said.

 

"Then, let's go," Kenma paid him no heed at all and made for the door, Kuroo right behind with the grapefruit in a plastic container.

 

The bathrooms weren't very far away, and the pair took a small detour to the linens closets to pick up a towel. Luckily on the way they didn't run into Bokuto, who they agreed would probably salivate all over the fresh cut fruit. Everyone that they did pass though seemed completely dismissive, so for that Kenma was grateful. At the bathroom, Kenma let Kuroo in and glanced between the halls before closing the door and sliding the deadbolt into place.

 

"So you know, I'm not…going to actually give you a blowjob…" Kenma stopped outside the bathroom stall which Kuroo claimed as theirs. Kuroo looked back almost a little wounded by the way he forced a pout.

 

"All right, that's fine. But if you change your mind, it looks really juicy…" Kuroo's pout turned into a teasing grin as he wiggled the grapefruit around in the air in front of Kenma's face.

 

"Just get your pants down," Kenma took the grapefruit out of the Tupperware and with two fingers, began to jab out a hole from the middle of the fruit. Kuroo, who had his back to Kenma while he began to get himself aroused, glanced over his shoulder.

 

"Come on now, I'm a little bigger than that," he said but the only response he got was Kenma looking up at him flatly.

 

"Yeah," Kenma said as he ushered Kuroo back onto the toilet and had him sit, laying the towel over Kuroo's bare thighs as he got on his knees, Kuroo's penis becoming more erect with every throb.

 

Kuroo sat back as Kenma peered at his dick. His eyebrows still raised despite himself when Kenma poked his penis with a finger, then with the other hand using a light grip of his fingertips to move his foreskin down, then back up again. Kuroo said nothing though - the last time he did, saying 'never see a dick before?' Kenma replied that dicks were weird things, and Kuroo couldn't help but to take it almost personally.

 

With Kenma finally finished with his science, he moved the grapefruit into place, a vibrant, citrusy halo over Kuroo's penis.

 

"Well…?" Kuroo said airily and Kenma pushed it onto the head of Kuroo's cock. Juice already began to dribble from broken cells of grapefruit. Kuroo moved his hips upwards a bit, the pressure of the grapefruit in Kenma's hand causing a dull pleasure. No matter the method, grapefruit or not, having someone else's hands (or grapefruit) on your dick just felt way better than your own, Kuroo concluded to himself with amusement.

 

Kenma moved it slowly into place, centred just under the head, his other hand gently pinching the tip to keep Kuroo's foreskin from folding back.

 

"Okay, I think…" Kenma trailed off and Kuroo knew what he meant, that they were ready to begin the real fun…

 

He started at a faster pace, practised at the ideal speed, his wrist loose and grip just lax enough to be considered-

 

"Perfect," Kuroo let out in a breath as he moved his hips upward again, juices running down his penis and along his balls. Kenma's eyes flickered up to Kuroo and he saw that he was already beginning to lull. When Kuroo noticed Kenma looking at him, he expounded further. "It feels…really soft, yet…" He stopped to make a tiny grunt when Kenma applied just a tiny bit more of a squeeze, "Natural."

 

Soon after Kenma buckled down and moved from a welcoming pace to one with pleasure as its goal. He masturbated Kuroo with the grapefruit, pumping his dick from head to halfway down, forcing a loud moan out of Kuroo's mouth as his head lolled back. He was breathing through his mouth, and his legs were stretched out now too as Kenma figured out just how much pressure he should apply, trying not to ruin the grapefruit too soon nor to flood Kuroo's penis over with juice. That Kuroo began thrusting his hips upwards only demanded more of Kenma's precision.

 

A deeply satisfied moan low from Kuroo's throat was drawn out by Kenma when he pressed lightly on Kuroo's balls with his palm. This too brought Kuroo to buck his hips upwards into Kenma's hands, his erection both slick and sticky at once. His regular moaning was due to more than just Kenma's work on his parts, Kenma surmised, as Kuroo was much more vocal right now than previous times. And Kenma, through a combination of practise and intuitive capability, knew what was coming next.

 

His accommodations were that he quickened his pace and squeezed harder, freely working the grapefruit roughly all up and down Kuroo's penis. As if on cue, Kuroo's breath became ragged in their rapidness, rate peaking as his abs flexed and he began moving his hips up again and again. With an overt, outright moan broken up by gasping breaths, Kuroo came, his cum spurting upwards onto his abdomen and pooling over onto the grapefruit, then onto Kenma's hand.

 

To ride out the after waves, his hips pressed up to meet Kenma squeezing the grapefruit down along his dick. By the time the last of his cum had dribbled out, he was spent, catching his breath as Kenma took the used grapefruit off of his softening erection.

 

"That was wild," Kuroo breathed, not yet sitting up. It must have been uncomfortable leaning against the pipework of the toilet like that, Kenma thought as he made his way to throw the grapefruit away then wash his hands.

 

"Glad you liked it," Kenma said, rinsing his hands well of the grapefruit juice and the bit of cum that got on him.

 

"You're never doing this again, are you?" Kuroo's voice was reverberative from the metal stall walls and tile floors. He still mustn't have moved.

 

"No…if you want it again, try convincing someone else to do it…I'm sure you're capable of that, Kuro," Kenma was probably trying to be funny as he toweled off his hands, but Kuroo knew he was serious too. Then, Kenma unlocked the bathroom door and left with a simple, "I'll be back in the room."

 

Finally grounding himself from staring at the ceiling as he came to, Kuroo already had the blueprints and layouts of plans forming in his mind.

 

**-2. Yaku-**

 

"Yo, Yaku!" Kuroo called out and the small boy looked at him. "Are you busy right now?" As Kuroo spoke, his smile was unable to be contained.

 

"I was about to head to the bathhouse, why?" Yaku was dressed in simple shorts and a t-shirt, towel over his shoulder and his amenities in hand.

 

"Oh, really…!" The way Kuroo's eyes glinted made Yaku narrow his eyes.

 

"Why…?" He repeated and Kuroo came up to him.

 

"No, it's just that that's perfect! Can I come too, there's something interesting I want to talk to you about," The way Kuroo leaned excitedly towards Yaku did nothing but to make Yaku unsure of what the hell Kuroo was getting at.

 

"Yeah, sure, I guess so - I'm going to go ahead, though," Yaku said and Kuroo nodded.

 

"Sure, go for it, I'll be there in a bit," Kuroo said as he stepped aside and let Yaku pass. He even held up his hand as if to usher Yaku along - Yaku himself only gave Kuroo a brief eyeing but shrugged it off any ways.

 

With Yaku out of sight and the coolness of the evening upon them, Kuroo hopped ecstatically and hurried into the Nekoma room, nearly tripping over Kenma as he hurried to get both his bath stuff and a grapefruit from the shelf. Thankfully none were missing and his note saying, 'Do Not Eat Yet' was still intact. (It was signed with, 'Kuroo <3', the two o's doodled into a devious-looking face.)

 

"Found someone already?" Kenma asked as he played on his portable game system.

 

"Oh yeah," Kuroo said, making short work of the grapefruit and stuffing it into a plastic container.

 

"Be careful, your dick might end up permanently grapefruit-flavoured," Kenma's voice was neutral and very barely light-hearted in tone, as if he hadn't just jacked off Kuroo earlier that day using a grapefruit.

 

"Never mind what might happen to my dick, you'll never taste it any ways," Kuroo spoke with a happily raised tenor, teasing and sleazy, and quickly grabbed his things to make for the door. "Any ways, see you in a bit…!"

 

"Have fu~un," Kenma lazily imitated Kuroo's cheerful tone and never once looked away from his game.

 

Kuroo's cantor was swift, but he did keep it fettered to only swift, and not an outright sprint. He passed Taketora, Lev, and Inuoka, all very bright and fresh smelling, returning from the bathhouse, giving them generous smiles as he went. As if fate would have this grapefruit on Kuroo's dick, Nekoma was scheduled last to use this bathhouse tonight, and even better, Yaku was behind on even that.

 

"I'm coming in," Kuroo said after he had dropped all his clothes, putting them in the hamper and easing in past the sliding glass doors. They were appropriately steamed, and frosted beyond with gradating intensity the lower to the floor the panes were.

 

Yaku was still washing himself at the benches and showerheads, luckily, and Kuroo felt the nervousness and exhilaration tightening in his throat. He made no effort to keep the grapefruit from view, so when Yaku looked at him, he naturally looked some kinda way at it.

 

"This wouldn't happen to do with the interesting thing you wanted to tell me about, would it…?" Yaku asked though he was already sure of the answer.

 

"No, I'm just hungry," Kuroo's tone was wavy as he came to sit next to Yaku and Yaku sighed heavily.

 

"Oh, get on with it," Yaku said, his eyes closed.

 

"Ok!" Kuroo's gaily tone of voice was strangely foreboding to Yaku, but Yaku said nothing. "Kenma showed me this article, written online? About how to use grapefruit in blowjobs!" As Kuroo began to rinse himself down with the showerhead, Yaku nearly fell off the bench beside him.

 

"So then why do you have a grapefruit here with you…" Yaku's tone was stone cold dead, and Kuroo felt tingles along his spine.

 

"Because," Kuroo said but paused to rinse his face and head, "I wanted to offer for you to try it. Not the blowjob part, but maybe just a handjob, you know what I mean?"

 

"Are you offering me…to give me a handjob…with a grapefruit?" Yaku sounded lost, or like he thought Kuroo was lost, off in space somewhere.

 

"You sure put two and two together - I didn't even explain how to use the grapefruit. It could have been to have you eat it while I jack you off!" Kuroo's sharp eyes found Yaku from the corner.

 

"Well, it's obvious!!" Yaku blustered and quickly resumed scrubbing his head with a huff. "And that's irrelevant any ways; I refuse your offer,"

 

"Awh, really…?" Kuroo's eyes glinted. His manner was not disappointed in the least, too.

 

"Yes, really," Yaku said and began rinsing himself of shampoo, nearly ready to go and bask in the heated tub.

 

"Well, I already cut it up and everything…what if you do it to me, then?" Kuroo spoke carefully and said each word with just the right amount of honest intent. Well, practised honest intent.

 

"What the…" Yaku outright looked at Kuroo, his eyes widened and his brows quirked above them.

 

"Yeah, why not? And if you see how well it might work, maybe you'll want to try it. I'd still be down for it," Kuroo had a simple expression on his face and Yaku was disarmed.

 

"You're serious about this?" Yaku asked after almost a minute of scanning Kuroo's face up and down.

 

"Yeah," Kuroo said and tailored his simple, forthright expression to be a little more hopeful in appearance. Yaku blinked a few times and continued to rinse himself, washing the remainder of his body with a cloth. When he finally answered Kuroo, it was prefaced with a defeated exhale.

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but okay, I guess," Yaku had his eyes closed again, looking like he was focused on bathing and not focused on readying himself to jack Kuroo off.

 

"All right! I knew you'd go for it," Kuroo celebrated and put the grapefruit between them as he finished up scrubbing himself down with body soap.

 

In no time at all, Yaku found himself kneeling before Kuroo as Kuroo began to rub his dick to erection. Yaku looked bashful, and it was almost cute, Kuroo found, as he readied himself. In Yaku's hands were the grapefruit, and he rolled back and forth in his hands as he stared intently at Kuroo's penis.

 

"You don't have to blow me, eh?" Kuroo tried to ease the nervousness, made plain as day when Yaku jumped a little at being spoken to so suddenly.

 

"O-…obviously so, but it's just…" Yaku wetted his lips with his tongue, "How do I do this, again?"

 

"You just gotta…put it on my dick, and jack me off with it, I think," Kuroo added the 'I think' purposefully. When he was sufficiently erect, he took his hand away from his penis and leaned back on his hands. "You sure you want to go through with it?" He asked, and Yaku nodded.

 

"Yeah, I guess. This is just kind of weird - how often do you give someone a handjob using a grapefruit…?" Yaku asked to no one in particular and moved the grapefruit to hover over Kuroo's cock. It throbbed as each heartbeat gave rise to small twitches. Kuroo was about to say whenever Yaku was ready, to go ahead, but Yaku took the initiative and began to press the grapefruit onto Kuroo's penis, the head sliding easily through the hole Kuroo made and Kuroo's foreskin being pushed back.

 

"Don't squeeze too hard, or you'll crush the grapefruit," Kuroo said with a bit of a hiss when a droplet or two of the citric juice touched the slit of his urethra.

 

"Y-yeah! Sorry," Yaku said and steadied his breath once the grapefruit was in what he determined to be proper place. "All right, and then I just…?" Yaku started to ask as he moved the grapefruit back up slowly.

 

"Ah, yeah, just like that, it's already feeling pretty good," Kuroo held his breath briefly, then let it out when Yaku began moving the grapefruit down again.

 

"And what does it…feel like?" Yaku looked up at Kuroo, still maintaining a slow, steady up-and-down.

 

"It's super soft, but it feels - don't laugh now - juicy," Kuroo explained and Yaku's expression only crumpled a tiny bit.

 

"I don't really get it, but…" Yaku then looked down again and began to pick up the pace a gradual amount. Kuroo let out a soft 'ahh' as the grapefruit moved quicker on his dick.

 

Yaku was using both hands to hold the grapefruit, and it was with concentration that he pumped Kuroo's dick using that grapefruit. Kuroo was leaning back and his eyes began to close, drifting with each moment of growing pleasure. The only thing that was on his mind was feeling the wet and squishy sensation of being grapefruit masturbated. He breathed deeply, his erection hard as Yaku's pace topped off, now a fast constant. Yaku masturbated Kuroo fastly, the grapefruit making squishing noises with each motion.

 

At the rate Yaku was pleasuring him, he wouldn't last long, already moaning in between breaths, but it was by this point that Kuroo didn't care much either. Only the feeling on his dick was important now. His grip on the bench became tighter in Yaku's relentless masturbation. Kuroo's moans too escalated and he was making those noises freely, uncontrolled.

 

"Ah, okay, I'm gonna - gonna cum," Kuroo gave Yaku warning in between the heaving of his lungs and loud moans. And sure enough, he shot his load as Yaku continued to pump his dick with the grapefruit, only then registering for either of them that Yaku had crushed it in his vigor.

 

Kuroo's voice twisted around in orgasm as he moaned, Yaku not slowing down and causing Kuroo to jerk back and forth from the drowning waves of stimulation.

 

Though Yaku still refused to have it done on him, Kuroo went to bed very satisfied that night.

 

**-3. ~~Tsukishima~~ Inuoka -**

 

"Hey, Tsukishima!" Kuroo walked up beside Tsukishima with a wave of his hand. He was carrying a plastic container with a cut grapefruit in it.

 

"No." Tsukishima said and began deterring in his course.

 

"But you didn't even hear me out…!" Kuroo said, feeling like a crushed bug or like Bokuto or like something else too small and insignificant to be taken seriously.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"So just like this?" Inuoka asked as he began sliding the grapefruit down onto Kuroo's erection. He watched with wide eyes and a circled mouth.

 

"Yeah, just like that," Kuroo said. He was leaning back against the door of a bathroom stall. He'd come across Inuoka immediately after decided he'd get nowhere with Tsukishima. Seeing it as a sign, he soon took the big boy aside and began his spiel of a 'supposed' secret use of a grapefruit.

 

"You're so crazy," Inuoka said as he oo'd in awe at how the grapefruit squirted a bit juice outwards onto the floor. Inuoka had listened readily and didn't even pose any questions beyond simply asking where they can do this, and if they can do it right away. Inuoka was standing opposite of Kuroo, but was leaning over to the side to get a better look at the grapefruit/Kuroo's erection action.

 

With one hand he was experimenting more than anything with moving the grapefruit along Kuroo's penis. Kuroo nearly laughed when the thought hit him, that two days ago Kenma and Yaku had jacked him off using a grapefruit each, and now Inuoka was doing it too. He stifled his laughter though, only spurting a little before stopping it.

 

"This is so crazy, eh??" Inuoka smiled up at Kuroo when he heard Kuroo laugh. Kuroo only nodded.

 

"Very crazy. Hey now, wanna pick up the pace a little?" Kuroo asked, and Inuoka made a serious face, now his turn to nod.

 

"Yes sir!" Answered Inuoka. His serious reply was enough to make Kuroo's smile break out undeterred as Inuoka glared back down at his dick, now moving his hand, and grapefruit, faster. Kuroo felt his knees wiggle a little when Inuoka got serious, and he rested his head back against the stall door. With an exhale he closed his eyes.

 

"Yeah, like that," Kuroo said with a lazy, satisfied smile. He didn't pay attention to what Inuoka was doing, only paying attention to the feeling of the grapefruit riding his dick. He pressed his hands flat against the stall door too to support himself. And, those palms of his were already becoming clammy.

 

Kuroo felt himself slide down the stall door and inch or two as he relaxed against it. Around his knees, a towel was stuffed over his sweatpants, and he could feel the trickle of grapefruit juice down his thighs. It tingled, and the way the grapefruit slopped along his penis, Kuroo was in bliss. Inuoka was much like Yaku, in retrospect, in that he was just going at it with abandon, recklessly masturbating Kuroo with the grapefruit all along his length. And so, Kuroo was groaning and grunting well.

 

Thankfully, Inuoka didn't focus much on the head, as with his foreskin pushed back a little unlike with Kenma, he would have had no protection from getting citrus in his urethra. Kuroo's lips were parted and his brow was drawn low in concentration, and when he stopped gritting his teeth to say something, he was suddenly kissed by Inuoka.

 

He eyes flew open but it seemed that Inuoka encouraged himself by kissing Kuroo: he found the perfect angle, the perfect speed, the perfect range of Kuroo's dick to masturbate that Kuroo's eyes soon fluttered back shut. With low noises escaping into Inuoka's mouth, Inuoka kissed Kuroo a little rougher, a little deeper. His tongue pressed into Kuroo's mouth, finding Kuroo's tongue to tantalise.

 

Kuroo could hardly focus on returning Inuoka's sloppy kisses. The moment he tried to kiss the boy back properly, Kuroo's knees weakened, and when Kuroo focused on not falling because of the pleasure overtaking him, Inuoka only kissed him more intimately. Caught between a rock and hard place, Kuroo vaguely pieced together in his mind, the grapefruit going wild on his dick.

 

"Ah, I-…!" Kuroo managed to speak between his mouth being licked and bitten by Inuoka and his own nondescript noises of ecstasy. His arms swung up, hands grasping readily onto Inuoka's shirt and shoulders as he came between them.

 

"Awh, gross!" Inuoka said with something that sounded more like wonder than disgust. Kuroo was breathless but he saw Inuoka looking down at the mess on his shirt.

 

"Wash it off, go," Kuroo was barely able to talk. Instead, he just moved aside to let Inuoka through. Grinning blissfully to himself, he couldn't help but let out a short laugh at the utterly crushed grapefruit that Inuoka had discarded to the floor. The towel between his knees was wet with grapefruit juice and some even made it onto his boxers and sweatpants waistbands.

 

As he toweled himself off, both his abdomen and his thighs of various juices, Kuroo realised Inuoka left without saying a word. And so, Kuroo nearly fell all over himself trying to get his pants up to chase after Inuoka and swear him into secrecy.

 

**-4. Daichi-**

 

By this point, Kuroo knew that his next target would be a tricky one. There was never a way to accurately predict how he'd react at all times. So sitting at the cafeteria table this late in the evening, Kuroo watched the captain of Karasuno very closely.

 

"Y'know, people have started to wonder when where the grapefruits have been vanishing to," Kenma said. He was reading on his phone again, and had quickly denied Kuroo's inquiry of whether or not he was looking up more sex things to try when Kuroo had leaned over to look.

 

"Really…" Kuroo replied, not really paying attention as he waited for Daichi to finish going through the service line of the cafeteria. He was with his crew: that bald guy and the little thing were behind him, loudly talking about something, while Daichi kept himself busy minding them. The big guy, their ace, and the other guy who was a setter or something had already left to find their seats.

 

"Especially since your note hasn't moved," Kenma glanced at Kuroo though Kuroo wasn't paying attention. He said this sentence with the barest hint of force to it, and Kuroo caught that easily. He looked back at Kenma with raised eyebrows.

 

"Well why don't you go have one? It kinda hurts to piss now, so maybe this'll be the last one," Kuroo said and shifted subconsciously in his seat.

 

"That's what you get…" Kenma was almost inaudible as he rose from his seat. "I'm going to go back to the room, so," he said as he turned to walk off.

 

"Thanks for coming along, love the moral support!" Kuroo's disingenuously high tone was ignored by Kenma, and Kuroo was still watching Daichi's every movement. When Daichi promptly turned with his nose raised from the bickering Tanaka and Nishinoya, Kuroo pounced.

 

"Hey, Sawamura!" Kuroo slithered up alongside Daichi, who bristled.

 

"What can I do for you?" Daichi said politely enough, though the way he regard Kuroo, with such distance and resignation, belied his tone.

 

"So cold. I guess I should get to the point, eh?" Kuroo couldn't help that his words were so slick each time he spoke to Daichi. Something just brought it out of him.

 

"Yeah," Daichi stopped, turning to face Kuroo as the table Karasuno was sitting at was only feet away.

 

"Well, basically…" Kuroo said as he quickly formed the explanation in his head. "I was shown this article about how to use a grapefruit for sex, and I was wondering if you wanted to try it?" Daichi's expression quickly turned to shock, but then became stone-like all in a second. "Not that I'm asking to uh…do it," Kuroo spoke up, but then went back to a low tone.

 

"Then what are you asking?" Daichi's voice was threateningly stone-like, just like his face of disbelief.

 

"I'll jack you off with a grapefruit…?" Kuroo quickly threw it out there. He knew, deep down, that if he twisted around and played with his intent, Daichi would waste no time in shutting him down. "Or the other way around," Kuroo smiled teasingly at him, "Either is fine for me, though I'd prefer you do it to me…"

 

Now, in the time it took for Daichi to respond, the sounds of everyone talking and eating around them filled the hall. Daichi's expression had become much more neutral, his face relaxed as he looked almost blankly at Kuroo. Kuroo's little coy grin never faltered. And it paid off.

 

"I'll think about it." Daichi said.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"Meet me around the back exit in five," Daichi said to Kuroo when he came by the Nekoma room. Kuroo was elated inside, but outwardly, he only grinned. "So sinister," Daichi mumbled under his breath to himself on the walk away, and Kuroo called a 'hey!' to him.

 

But after lying down excitedly for five minutes, Kenma and Yaku glancing at him every so often as he waved his foot around in the air anxiously, he hopped up and said he'll be back. Kenma only said, "Okayy," but Yaku seemed to be on the precipice of knowing and only being suspicious for an unknown reason.

 

As he left the room, he soon skipped happily, doing a little hop, and tried to contain his smile and shaking hands. When Daichi came by, sending Kuroo over the moon, he asked for the grapefruit in question, which Kuroo readily gave him. "I got it prepared ahead of time," Kuroo said almost proudly, though it didn't look good with the grin he had.

 

"Right," Daichi had said in the manly voice of his. The halls were empty, what with everyone settle into bed by now, so Kuroo freely let his devious, excited smile broadly show. When it came to the linens closet, he didn't try to covertly sneak a towel, happily throwing it over his shoulder. Down at the exit, just as Daichi had said, he stood. His broad back, thick thighs, strong arms…they were nicely displayed in his sleepwear.

 

"It seems I came overdressed?" Kuroo greeted Daichi, and Daichi turned to him, seeing Kuroo dressed in sweatpants and a zip up hoodie left open, no shirt below.

 

"It's warm out, so it appear so," Daichi said, and Kuroo looked from him to the doors.

 

"Outside…? I didn't take you for a kinky type…" Kuroo's eyes and hungry smile found Daichi once more. Daichi simply shrugged his shoulders with closed eyes.

 

"What can I say? You're the one who approached me with this," Daichi said and moved the grapefruit around in the container Kuroo gave him.

 

"Is it still fresh?" Kuroo said and peered over to it. It sparkled in the indoor lighting.

 

"Yeah, it still seems fine," Daichi tilted his head as he examined it too. When he felt Kuroo's gaze on him, he met Kuroo's eyes directly. "Well, are you ready?"

 

"Was born ready," Kuroo said with mock pompousness ad held his arms out, gesturing to himself.

 

"Then, let's go," Daichi announced and led the way out. As Kuroo walked out, Daichi picked up a pebble and put it in the doorway, leaving the auto-locking exit ajar.

 

"So where'd you plan on…" Kuroo trailed off, turning to look at Daichi who casually pointed forward. When Kuroo followed with his eyes, he raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but to swallow in something like anxiousness.

 

"Bushes?" Kuroo asked. Daichi was walking past him, looking both solitary and convincing. Kuroo tried to keep his mind open though and followed Daichi, pushing past ferns and to behind a tree. He lifted a low branch aside and came to meet Daichi standing with his back to the tree.

 

"Well?" Kuroo said easily with a small raise of his brows. He was still under the impression that he'd be the one receiving, but the thought of doing it to Daichi…well, it made his fingers twitch. He could already feel himself becoming aroused down there.

 

"Well, I wasn't sure which I wanted, so…" Daichi spoke after a pause, glancing aside, his face positively cute, even innocent looking. Kuroo began to slowly creep forward. "I wasn't sure until just now either, actually, but I think I know what I want now."

 

"Oh?" Kuroo said, easing into Daichi's space until they were inches apart. He brought his hand up and traced his index finger along the hem of Daichi's plain white t-shirt.

 

"Here, come closer," Daichi looked back and met Kuroo's eyes. When Kuroo leaned in closer, Daichi's hands came upon Kuroo's hips, and he was pulled flush against Daichi. Kuroo went in to kiss Daichi, but Daichi moved angled his head aside, causing pause for Kuroo. About to say something, Kuroo stopped when Daichi began to pull Kuroo against himself more firmly.

 

"Oh…" Kuroo whispered, and took the hint; he put his arms around Daichi, feeling along Daichi's lower back, not long enough to reach down and fill his hands with Daichi's cheeks. Meanwhile, Daichi was moving himself in such subtle ways. He tugged on Kuroo's hips, guiding his grinding motions, and sort of…breathed on Kuroo's jaw and neck. It was through his mouth, his breath warm, and he must have staged it in such a way so as to be erotic, because damn was little Kuroo already hard and poking up from his waist band.

 

Daichi would let out just enough air onto Kuroo's skin, and would make just the right amount of noise inhaling that Kuroo leaned into him, burying his face in Daichi's shoulder. With the extra reach now, Kuroo's long hands groped at Daichi's ass. It was just as firm and meaty as it looked.

 

"Okay, big guy, get down," Daichi's voice was liquid on Kuroo's ears, and Kuroo's knees practically gave out of their own free will as the two lowered onto the ground. Being away from Daichi's own groin, Kuroo's penis made Kuroo want for more stimulation again. But he knew they were here for a purpose, so he only peered at Daichi through narrow eyes in the night.

 

Daichi was laying the towel over his legs as he sat. Guiding Kuroo with his hands, Kuroo found himself in Daichi's lap, his legs looping around Daichi and his pants pulled down as far as they could go. Naturally, it wasn't far, what with Kuroo's legs spread like that, but it was enough for his erection to come out comfortably.

 

"Hey, what about-" Kuroo was about to ask about the juice of the grapefruit getting on his clothes, but Daichi closed his eyes and nearly kissed him. Nearly, kissed him, instead doing what he was doing before, teasing Kuroo with breathes and quiet noises, his parted lips attracting Kuroo like magnets. When Daichi's rough hands began to handle his cock, all of Kuroo's thoughts melted away.

 

"Are you ready for this?" Daichi said lowly, his eyebrows wrinkling so nicely so as to make it look like he was really trying to please Kuroo. Kuroo, as though drunk, could only look at Daichi for fleeting moments at a time, his eyes continually coming closed as Daichi did all these things to him.

 

"Y-yeah…" Kuroo didn't mean for his voice to hitch like it did, nor for it to come out like such a whine, but Daichi's lips brushing along his mouth utterly distracted him. They were breathing each other's breath, Kuroo mused, all incapable of intelligent thought, only able to make these aroused observations. In the air of the warm summer night, the coolness of the grapefruit made Kuroo's back stiffen as it slid over the head of penis, onto him.

 

Daichi did as Kenma had, gently pinching the tip of Kuroo's dick, keeping his foreskin from being pulled back, and as the grapefruit came into place, Kuroo opened his eyes to see Daichi looking at him sharply. Darkly, even. It made the edges of Kuroo's mouth turn up in a small grin.

 

Daichi was masterful in his motions. Though he started at a moderate pace, he quickly found one slightly faster, but not rapid enough to force Kuroo into orgasm. No, with his motions, he was bringing Kuroo there, bring Kuroo up towards those heights. Kuroo was grinding his hips in Daichi's lap. When Daichi started, Kuroo snapped his arms around Daichi, clawing at his back and gripping his shirt in handfuls. Kuroo grunted, baring his teeth as Daichi's hand squeezed dribbling streams of grapefruit juice into his lap.

 

With Kuroo's jaw upon Daichi's shoulder again, he resumed his seductions: well-placed contact, skin or lips brushing against Kuroo's own skin, and that breathing. He welcomed Kuroo grinding into his hand, and with his free hand he held Kuroo, supporting his back from under his unzipped hoodie. Kuroo was already beginning to moan again, near to Daichi's ear, and Daichi just kept concentration on what he was doing.

 

After a time, though, Daichi stopped and took the grapefruit off of Kuroo's cock, telling Kuroo to, "Get up for a sec."

 

"Wh-…why…" Kuroo was breathing heavily, but he untangled himself from Daichi, letting Daichi move free. Opening his eyes, he saw Daichi move back, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

 

"Here, come," Daichi said and motioned for Kuroo. Kuroo crawled forward, turning as Daichi had directed with his hands, leaning back against Daichi's body. Daichi's hands quickly grabbed Kuroo's throbbing erection. Getting the grapefruit situated, Daichi began to lazily masturbate Kuroo again, who made a soft growl as the grapefruit slid all the way down to the bottom of his dick.

 

As he resumed the previous pace, Kuroo pressed up against him stiffly, his hands gripping at the ground below them. In his pleasure, Kuroo could vaguely feel something hard pressed against his back, but Daichi's fingertips danced along his lips, so Kuroo opened his mouth for them. It was with Daichi's index and middle fingers in his mouth that he made moans and other noises, pitched high, his tongue licking Daichi's fingers eagerly.

 

And as he came, the grapefruit making wet squishing noises down below, Daichi bit down on his neck. Kuroo decided that none of the previous ones could even amount to this time, even if Daichi didn't linger for very long afterwards. Instead he opted to leave Kuroo there as he drifted down from the peaks of ecstasy.

 

Kuroo could only smirk breathlessly as Daichi looked back with a wave, saying something about how interesting an encounter this was. Kuroo had a whole piece put together in his mind about Daichi's own hard lump in his pants that he was too exhausted to use. Left with his mess, Kuroo found himself locked out after he cleaned himself as best he could, having to walk all the way around the front of the building in sticky, grapefruit juice-soaked sweatpants.

 

**-5. Bokuto-**

 

Days had passed now and the two remaining grapefruit were indeed devoured by Nekoma one evening after a particularly successful day of practise matches. And Kuroo indeed snickered when he saw Yaku, Inuoka, and even Daichi from across the hall eye the grapefruits with varied expressions - from unpleasantness to simple 'I don't feel like having some!' in Inuoka's case.

 

But as Nekoma and Fukurodani concluded today's practise match, one which Bokuto and his team dominated, Kuroo couldn't help but remember those grapefruits fondly. Each night he washed his penis well, and though it did burn a little bit when he would pee after each encounter, he was well satisfied from this week.

 

"Hey, Kuroo!! Bring your team over, we have a treat for us to share!!" Bokuto came bustling over from across the court, yelling all at Kuroo and his team.

 

"Nah," Kuroo said and got ready to lead his team on their circuit of lunges as per tradition of the losing team.

 

"What-!? Hey, Kuroo, come on, don't be like that," Bokuto said, straightening his arms, his fists bent at his sides.

 

"Why, what have you got?" Kuroo said as the first group began, "Hurry up, speak fast…!"

 

"We bought grapefruit!!" Bokuto announced and up ahead Yaku crashed and Inuoka stalled, looking back at Bokuto and being crashed into by Taketora. Kuroo himself froze in place.

 

"Yeah, sure, okay," Kuroo said, feeling like he just fell off of a cliff. Really though, it was more like he dove off, as he started the circuit of dives once the mess up ahead was sorted out. After their lap of dives was completed, Nekoma joined Fukurodani in partaking in grapefruit slices. Kenma was pristinely undisturbed as he ate his, but Yaku and Inuoka still avoided eyes with Kuroo.

 

Later over dinner, Bokuto came crashing into Kuroo at the Nekoma table, greeting him loudly. "Hey Kuroo!!!! You know those grapefruits? Those were so delicious!" He spoke loudly, voice carrying well.

 

"That's wonderful news!" Kuroo said forcefully as he picked up the food he'd dropped when Bokuto arrived.

 

"But say, I saw you carrying around grapefruits the other day a few times, so how come I never saw you guys eating them? Were you hoarding them in secret so no one else would know??" Bokuto leaned forward, looking up at Kuroo who only continued eating.

 

"Uh, n…no, we only ended up eating two of them," Kuroo explained, but then immediately regretted it as Bokuto asked-

 

"What, really? What happened to the rest then? Weren't you carrying a big bag of them?" Bokuto's eyes were looked round and curious as usual, but Kuroo was almost sweating, trying to think of how to explain away four whole missing grapefruit at a table of people who didn't know where they went, two of whom knew what Kuroo used at least one for.

 

Kenma, you traitor, Kuroo thought to himself when he glanced at Kenma for help. Kenma only continued eating quietly. He could see Inuoka acting especially 'natural' down behind Kenma, and across the table Yaku's ears were reddened.

 

"I just had other uses for them," Kuroo finally said and was filled with internal jubilation when Bokuto relented.

 

"Ohh, okay. Well, when you're uh, done eating…" Bokuto was beginning to speak, but when Kuroo looked at him, he saw Bokuto's eyes trained sparklingly so on the shrimp roll in Kuroo's chopsticks.

 

"Hey, you…" Kuroo began with narrowed eyes, but Bokuto only pouted his lips when he looked at Kuroo, and began moving towards the roll slowly with an open mouth. With Bokuto's eyes still on him, Kuroo let out an anguished exhale and quickly dabbed the shrimp roll with wasabi before roughly sticking it in Bokuto mouth.

 

"Hey hey!" Bokuto chanted victorious, but quickly took in air as the wasabi worked its magic. Immediately, Kuroo smiled evilly at him. "Hey, whoa, that's hot," Bokuto chewed fast.

 

"Yeah, it is. So if you'll excuse me now," Kuroo said and made a show of drinking his protein milk slowly. Bokuto's eyes, which were already blown wide, looked desperately at Kuroo.

 

"Awh, hurry up, leave some for me!!" Bokuto said once he finally swallowed down the shrimp roll. When Kuroo eyed him from the side and grinned as he drank, Bokuto whined openly. "Kuroo~oo!" and he shoved Kuroo back and forth.

 

"All right, here, shut your hole!" Kuroo was smiling despite his words. Many of the Nekoma students were already beginning to go back for seconds.

 

"Ah, thanks, Kuroo!" Bokuto's relieved exclamation came out wet when he downed the remained of the milk. "So! What was I saying…" Bokuto said with an expression of concentration as he rubbed at his chin.

 

"Something about me being done eating…?" Kuroo looked at Bokuto as he continued picking away at his big plate of dinner foods.

 

"Oh, right!!!! I remember now!" Bokuto shot up. The very way he sounded, tonally, it was as if Kuroo expected him to refer to himself with his own name rather than 'I'.

 

"Good for you," Kuroo purred and smiled teasingly at him. Bokuto smiled broadly at Kuroo's words, the sarcasm completely lost on him, naturally, Kuroo impressed.

 

"After you're done eating sometime, want to try something out with me!?" Bokuto asked brightly.

 

"Hmmmm! Hey, sure, I suppose, why not?" Kuroo asked with an amused grin and he made an exaggerated shrug with his hands in the air.

 

"All right!! Hey hey!" Bokuto pumped his fist in the air.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"Oh, you're going to love this, I know it!" Bokuto said grandly as he led Kuroo to the Fukurodani room. His chest was broad and pushed out as he walked with confidence in his swing.

 

"Any idea what 'this' is?" Kuroo asked. The entire time after he'd agreed, Bokuto sat silently beside him instead of going off and retrieving Kuroo later, like he were a dog. Kuroo walked with his hands in his pockets, living the exuberance to Bokuto.

 

"You know those grapefruits we ate earlier?" Bokuto shot a shining look back at Kuroo as they went. He had of course eventually gotten antsy, bouncing in place as he waited for slow Kuroo to finish his meal. By the end of it, he was whining for Kuroo to hurry up.

 

"Yeah, what about them?" Kuroo's face was a blank as the connections he was making in his head. In the Fukurodani room, many of the beds were hap hazardously made, but one, which Kuroo knew immediately to be Bokuto's, looked more like an explosion on the floor.

 

"Well, some weirdo sent me this article last night, and I almost didn't read it, but I saw it mentioned grapefruits!" Bokuto explained as Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks. "So, there's this thing I want to try with you, if you'll…Kuroo?" Bokuto had turned to get one grapefruit he'd stored in the mini fridge, and as he turned, he saw Kuroo turning to leave.

 

"Hey, Kuroo, where you going!!? I didn't even tell you what it was yet!" Bokuto chased after Kuroo into the hallway.

 

"I already know!" Kuroo called back, not once breaking his firm stare forward.

 

"You see, you have to cut the top and bottom off and…- what, you do? How??" Bokuto stopped and this prompted Kuroo to as well.

 

"If the article you're talking about is the one I think it is, which it definitely is considering what you said, then," Kuroo turned to face Bokuto. "I read that article too!"

 

"Whoa, really?" Bokuto tilted his head, looking at Kuroo a little blankly. But he perked up immediately, "That's great! Then you already know what to do!"

 

"Yeah, I uh…'know what to do'," Kuroo said as Bokuto came up on his side and patted him happily on the back, trying to usher him back to the Fukurodani room.

 

"Soooo, thennnn…"  Bokuto dragged out, Kuroo barely budging but Bokuto managing to get him to take two steps forward with struggle between each.

 

"Soo, thenn…??" Kuroo looked at Bokuto exerting so much effort to try to gently get Kuroo along. Kuroo knew though that if Bokuto really wanted, he could easily lift and bring Kuroo wherever he damn well pleased, he was so strong in stature.

 

"So, then, let's do it, Kuroo!!!!" Bokuto said and finally Kuroo stopped resisting. He nearly fell forward, his eyes snapping open. "Kuroo…?" He said when he looked up to gauge Kuroo's reaction.

 

"You're crazy, you know that? Crazier than even me," Kuroo tilted his head to smile at Bokuto. His smile was all a mix of a multitude of emotions and feelings, all them some sort of positive.

 

"You think so, eh…?" Bokuto was harmless in his regard of Kuroo. "Well, thank you Kuroo!!"

 

When they finally came back to the Fukurodani room, Kuroo stood around a little dumbly, turning to ask Bokuto where they were going to try this out, but being utterly shocked by Bokuto who was already beginning to strip himself of his pants.

 

"What if someone comes in!!" Kuroo hurried to the door and Bokuto lunged between the two, clicking the lock into place.

 

"No one should! I got Akaashi to lead them all on a jog!" Bokuto said and Kuroo looked at him with a face ridden in anxiety.

 

"You sure about this…" Kuroo said, as he eased back.

 

"Yeah!! And besides, even if someone does, I'll just tell them to come back later!" Bokuto beamed. Kuroo stared at him briefly but thawed nonetheless.

 

"All right, well, let's make this quick then," Kuroo said and shook his head. He couldn't even hide his smile at this point, his incredulity more important than maintaining his front.

 

"O-kay!" Bokuto said and was upon Kuroo in moments. He put his hand on Kuroo's shoulder, trying to push him downwards, but Kuroo looked at him like a cat splashed with water. "What…?" Bokuto asked.

 

"Y-you're serious!? I don't just…!" Kuroo was still incredulous, but no longer smiling.

 

"Whaaaat, of course I'm serious? I thought we were going to try out this grapefruit blowjob thing?" Bokuto even held up the prepared grapefruit.

 

"I don't want to blow you!" Kuroo exclaimed and Bokuto blinked.

 

"Really? Why not? I got the grapefruit ready and everything!" Bokuto said and took a step back from Kuroo, giving him some space.

 

"Well, it's not, no, what I mean is, you didn't even give me any time to prepare myself, just springing this on me so suddenly!" Kuroo gestured.

 

"Oh, well, go ahead!" Bokuto smiled and stepped back once more, putting his hand on his hip.

 

"Go ahead and…do what…?" Kuroo was positively bewildered.

 

"You know, take some time to ready yourself! Take as much time as you need, we can do this whenever," Bokuto moved forward and patted Kuroo on the shoulder supportively then stepped back again. And Kuroo stared.

 

The room was really quiet, and only sounds of nature from outside, like bugs and leaves in the wind and stuff, were the only disturbances.

 

"Okay," Kuroo said.

 

"Okay?" Bokuto looked at Kuroo.

 

"Okay! Let's do this," Kuroo was beside himself, almost unable to digest the fact that he was now getting on his knees in front of Bokuto whose dick was now in his hands too. Taking a deeper breath to steady himself, he pumped Bokuto to erection. Bokuto was standing tall and broad as Kuroo worked, and when Kuroo looked up at him to ask him if this is where they were going to do it, he shrugged.

 

"Wherever is fine with me - is there somewhere you'd rather do it? I mean, you're the one who's going to be sucking my dick," Bokuto said it to plainly that Kuroo almost head butted him when he dropped his head to a bow.

 

"Uh, ahem, like on a bed or something would be easier, I think," Kuroo then said as he looked up and around, his ears hot from Bokuto saying that so outright.

 

"Oh, sure!" And the pair awkwardly sort of edged their way to one of the lay out futons, Bokuto still holding the grapefruit, Kuroo still half-absently pumping his dick.

 

"Okay, here," Kuroo said as he looked back, fixing the blankets as best he could with one hand. Bokuto moved around and lowered himself to his knees, then to a sit. He put his legs out on either side of Kuroo as Kuroo moved back to get into a better, crouching position.

 

"Do you want the grapefruit right away…?" Bokuto asked as Kuroo came closer to his erect penis. Kuroo glanced up at him, but shook his head.

 

"No, not yet, I wanna…get warmed up first," Kuroo said and with his tongue, licked the head of Bokuto's dick.

 

"All right, whenever you want it then, Kuroo, just say so~o," Bokuto said and placed it aside, sitting back as Kuroo began to ease into the groove.

 

He started by licking the head, getting used to the motion, figuring out which way he should angle his hand best, whether he needed to reposition himself again or not. When he deemed it ready, Kuroo opened his mouth and took the head of Bokuto's erection into it. He licked along the underside of it, and sucked gently, moving his lips down a little further before taking his mouth back altogether. Bokuto was watching him with interest, relaxed.

 

"I haven't sucked much dick in my life before, so uh," Kuroo said and then gripped Bokuto's cock at the base, taking as much as he could into his mouth and bobbing his head along that. That Bokuto moved his hips up a little when he did so gave him more confidence.

 

"Ahh, Kuroo, I think you're doing fine…!" Bokuto said a little airily, his hand coming up to pet the side of Kuroo's head, running fingers through his hair. Kuroo didn't pay any mind to Bokuto's hand, instead moving to pump his dick again as he started to suck on what he could. It was a little clunky at first, as Kuroo would bump his hand into his lips sometimes, but he eventually found a good rhythm, he judged, as Bokuto let out a satisfied exhale.

 

When he started to taste the faint bitterness of Bokuto's precum, he took stopped sucking and raised his head. "Okay, I think we're good to use the grapefruit," Kuroo said. Bokuto, whose head was laying back a little, quickly flashed his attention to Kuroo.

 

"You said you've seen this article? And know what to do?" Bokuto asked as he held up the saucer the grapefruit was on for Kuroo to grab.

 

"Yeah, I did," Kuroo started, and by his tone, Bokuto queried further.

 

"Aand…?" Bokuto tilted his head, watching Kuroo as he masturbated Bokuto and rolled the grapefruit in his other hand, finding his grip.

 

"And, well, I sort of did this with those grapefruits from earlier," Kuroo said. Bokuto's eyebrows raised high.

 

"Whoa, no way! With who? Or by yourself?" Bokuto asked and Kuroo stopped to briefly lick at Bokuto's precum.

 

"With K- I mean," Kuroo shot up a little, not knowing why he was telling Bokuto this. "With a teammate or two from Nekoma…" He said, catching himself.

 

"Ohh, and it worked?" Bokuto moved his hand down along Kuroo's jaw, using his thumb to pull down Kuroo's bottom lip and expose his teeth a little. Kuroo who was moving the grapefruit into place above Bokuto penis gave an absent minded kiss to Bokuto's thumb.

 

"Well, it wasn't blowjobs, like this, so…but it was still wild and felt. Amazing." Kuroo said and smiled devilishly at Bokuto.

 

"Wow, Kuroo, you're incredible," Bokuto wondered in awe. Kuroo only closed his eyes as if he knew so all along, giving a small shrug.

 

"Well what can you do. Say now, are you ready for this?" Kuroo raised a little and looked Bokuto in the eye.

 

"Whenever you are," Bokuto said lightly. And so, Kuroo began to press the grapefruit down onto Bokuto's erection. It slid down easily, though the hole Bokuto had made was a bit of an underestimation, and soon enough it was in place, leaving enough of his penis for Kuroo to suck on. Kuroo was about to go to work when he heard Bokuto snickered.

 

"What…?" Kuroo asked, looking up at Bokuto.

 

"Look at my penis…!!" Bokuto said, barely containing his laughter. Kuroo looked down and he saw Bokuto wiggle his hips back and forth, his erection swaying with the grapefruit on it. Kuroo spluttered a little and had to rest his face on Bokuto's bare thigh.

 

"Look, do you want this or not…!" Kuroo asked when he finally looked up at Bokuto again. Bokuto nodded.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I do! Okay, I'm ready," Bokuto finally settled. Then, Kuroo went to work. He started by testing out how it felt to move the grapefruit up and down. He gripped it gently, slowly increasing his grip until it felt just barely like the tension in the cells of the fruit would burst. The juice was leaking out through the tears and breaks, but that was unavoidable, Kuroo surmised.

 

So when he found a good grip and a good angle of his wrist, he lowered his mouth onto Bokuto's dick. Bokuto was moving his hips a little to help with Kuroo's motions, and he let out a humoured breath.

 

"It's a little cold," Bokuto laughed lightly. "Uh, squeeze it…squeeze it a little harder," Bokuto said and Kuroo obeyed. He increased the force of his hand on the grapefruit and some of the juice squirted up onto his lips. He stretched his tongue out, licking at the sour sweetness. Bokuto made a small grunt, and Kuroo felt empowered further.

 

He settled into a pace of moving the grapefruit up and down along Bokuto's length, the grapefruit slapping onto Kuroo's lips, but he didn't care. Bokuto had since dropped his head back, letting out a soft groan. Kuroo moved his head up and down too, and Bokuto pressed his hips up. With this, Bokuto was leaking a little more precum, and, though bitter, it was…tasty, Kuroo found. Just tasty, with no explanation.

 

He hit a particularly sensitive spot, it seemed, when he twisted his mouth a little and gave the grapefruit a twisting yank, as Bokuto choked out a moan and bucked his hips. This crushed a little of the grapefruit and caused the juices to squirt out more, but Kuroo didn't stop, determined, and even…aroused. In his pants, he felt himself just as hard as Bokuto.

 

His lips were getting a little uncomfortable though, and his jaw was getting sour. With a pop, he took his mouth back. To compensate, he began pumping the grapefruit along Bokuto cock with more vigor, going all along the length. Bokuto did what was almost a crunch in reaction as Kuroo moved his jaw in circles. Bokuto was sprawled out, one arm over his eyes, and his mouth open as he breathed through it.

 

Kuroo put the tip of Bokuto's cock back in his mouth when he was ready again. He was met with the citrusy flavour of the juice mingling with Bokuto's precum. It was oozing out a bit more freely now, and Bokuto was making quiet moans. So Kuroo sucked and sucked, licking forcefully, minding his teeth, and not stopping masturbating Bokuto with the grapefruit.

 

Bokuto was moving his hips up and down, much like Kuroo had down before, and he started saying soft commendations. "Yeah, l-…like that," Bokuto said, or in another moment, "It feels good there, do it-do it again."

 

Kuroo could feel Bokuto's other hand on the top of his head again, playing with his hair so gently. And soon, Bokuto came. Bokuto's abdomen flexed as he bucked his hips upwards. He was making obscene noises, his pitch spiking up and cutting off quickly - his moans were alluring to Kuroo, Kuroo found.

 

But the biggest thing that happened in all of this was Bokuto shooting his load into Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo felt it coming, but despite himself, kept up his roughened fellatio, taking the head of Bokuto's erection into his mouth as he bucked, and feeling his cum fill his mouth.

 

Bokuto, breathing heavily, then laid there as Kuroo rose, his mouth still open as Bokuto's cum sat in his mouth. He took the grapefruit off of Bokuto's penis, which was becoming slowly flaccid, and brought it to the garbage bin, spitting most of Bokuto's cum out too. Most of it, some of it he couldn't help but let down his throat.

 

Coughing, he looked back at Bokuto expectantly, and as if Bokuto could see, Bokuto held up a thumbs up. Kuroo eventually found himself lying next to Bokuto who still had his arm over his eyes.

 

"What about me…? You know, seeing you buck around and moan like that, it turned me on," Kuroo said slickly and Bokuto's other hand bumping into Kuroo's thigh, groping, then finding Kuroo's crotch. Kuroo jumped a little when Bokuto gave his balls a loving squeeze.

 

"Oh yeah, so you are! Well, we can get another grapefruit if you want," Bokuto finally took his arm away from his eyes to look at Kuroo properly. Kuroo's smile slid away to give way to a contemplative look.

 

"I don't know, I'm pretty grapefruit'd out," Kuroo said.

 

"Oh, that's right! You already did this before, eh? Huh, well, how about I jack you off, then!" Bokuto offered.

 

"That it!? I suck your dick, and all I get is a handjob?" Kuroo rolled over to on top of Bokuto, his hands on either side of Bokuto's head.

 

"I can fuck you if you want!" Bokuto grinned and Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him.

 

"Wait, before any of this, you said that some weirdo sent you the article about this?" Kuroo said, suddenly remembering this.

 

"Uhh, yeah, some person named Kozume…Kenma I think? I didn't recognise the name, so I nearly deleted the message!" Bokuto said, glancing aside as he tried to recall all the details. "Why? …Kuroo?" Bokuto asked but Kuroo looked utterly bereft of emotions and sentient life.

 

"Hey, Kuroo, what is it!!" Bokuto slapped Kuroo on the back a few times when Kuroo indeed collapsed on him, giving up on life for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I am so shocked. Thank you, and I had a lot of fun writing this! It was fun to write some erotic scene then have to stick in reminders that /they're using a grapefruit/.


End file.
